


Теоретики

by JellaMontel



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel/pseuds/JellaMontel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке Т4-13 LOTR-феста на дайри.ру:<br/>Фили/Кили признались друг другу в романтических чувствах, но решили, что не могут быть вместе. Зато могут делиться эротическими фантазиями. Заказчик хочет побольше юста.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Теоретики

\- Нет, _так_ изогнуться у тебя не получится.  
\- Получится.  
\- Не получится. И ногу ты дотуда не задерешь.  
\- Задеру! И дотянусь.  
Фили насмешливо щурится, стараясь не думать о том, _как_ у него стоит... И безо всех этих рассказов - одного голоса брата достаточно.  
Усмехается.  
\- Да ты у нас, я посмотрю, изящная эльфийская дева...  
\- Слышь, ты, великий теоретик! - огрызается Кили. - Я же не критиковал, когда ты третьей рукой меня гладить начал!  
Фили молчит.  
Он хотел бы ласкать младшего всем, чем сможет - руками, губами, языком... Носом зарыться в темные волосы, целовать мягкие губы и твердый живот, щекой о бедро тереться, а потом облизать, забрать в рот вставший член, услышать отчаянный стон...  
Услышать?  
Ах да. Он и сам не заметил, как начал говорить вслух. И Кили - сладкий, горячий, такой близкий и такой недоступный Кили - кусает губы и едва-едва сдерживается, чтобы не начать касаться себя.  
\- Руки! - рявкает Фили, обрывая фантазии.  
Брат вздрагивает. Смотрит дико.  
\- Руки - за голову, - повторяет Фили настойчиво и мягко.  
Кили до побеления пальцев сжимает спинку кровати и с трудом выдыхает.  
\- Слышь, наследник-который-должен-жениться... Может, все-таки дяде невесту найдем?


End file.
